The Calm Before the Storm
by gravityfallls
Summary: Just when Gideon was starting to lose hope he'd ever defeat Stan, an old friend visits him in jail. They conjure up a plan on how to get the combination to the safe back - thus getting the deed to the Shack and allowing Gideon to uncover the secrets about Gravity Falls. The twins have to watch for Gideon, or he'll win back the Mystery Shack again - this time permanently.


~Dreamscaperers~

The sound of a ringing phone protrudes from the triangle's body. Bill gives a tap to his bowtie, turning into a screen. Gideon's face appears, with the tall, pointy trees that make up the woods of Gravity Falls standing behind him.

"Yellow?" Bill says, his body glowing bright yellow for just a moment.

"Bill!" Gideon exclaims, pointing his finger up at the one-eyed beast. "Did you find the memory with the combination yet?"

"Relax, short stack, I got it right here," Bill explains.

Gideon lets out an evil chuckle. "Perfect." Gideon Gleeful had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Stealing the deed to the famous Mystery Shack was his life goal, that way he could undercover some of the deepest, supernatural secrets of this small town in Oregon. The only way to get the deed from his rival, Stan Pines, though, was to steal the code to the safe hiding it from inside his mind – Thus Bill Cipher, the dream demon capable of entering Stan's mind, was summoned by Lil Gideon and his evil chant. "Now, give it to me, and I'll fulfill my end of the bargain,"

"Finally!" Bill shouted, beginning to give the code "It's – you got a pen there?" Gideon holds up a blue pen as Bill continues. "It's thirteen," he squints a little, "forty-four," all of a sudden a flying blur of orange zooms past the triangle's face and his eye widens before he even realizes what is happening. It hits the small cellar door that had the combination, knocking it out of Cipher's hand and flinging it into another of Stan's memories – specifically the bottomless pit.

"Ah, no, no, no, wait, NO!" Bill yells.

Through the opened door, a memory showed Grunkle Stan stood showing a group of tourists the pit. He then notices the cellar door falling. "Woo! Whatever that was, it's gone forever!" Stan says. Just then the door shuts, leaving Bill and Gideon shocked. A girl's laugh comes from behind them. They turn around to see, lo and behold, Mabel Pines, along with Soos the Handyman, and two boys that hurt Bill's eye to look at. "Mabel did it!" The two bright boys exclaim. "The shack is safe!" Soos also yells joyfully.

"The deal's off!" shouts Gideon.

"Wait, no, wait!" Bill desperately pleads, but he is too late. Gideon announces, "I'm switching to plan B!"

Then he disappears, and the screen goes fuzzy.

~Two and a half weeks later~

The quiet banging of a large door wakes Gideon. His eyes slowly start to make their way open and he's met with a familiar sight – tall, metallic bars – nine to be exact – and a dusty jail cell behind the bars. He wears his everyday outfit, the orange zip-up shirt and the same colored trousers, the typical uniform for prison inmates. Well, the hairnet isn't typical, but Gideon's hair is just too large they needed to cover it up, or else it would get in other inmate's food. He is awake before all his other jail buddies, and the dark sky says breakfast won't be ready for several more hours. The sound was the guard coming to check his corridor and all the cells in it, which isn't many. Gideon stayed in a small hallway of cells and made friends with everyone in it. After the routine checkup, the prison guard leaves, and he won't be back for another hour.

Times like this, Gideon wondered what the Pines family was up to. He had seen a few odd things in the newspapers such as "Pacifica Northwest Loses Golf War!" and a more recent head title of "Town Turns Upside Down!" He thought he must've been asleep when gravity anomalies happened, because he remembers nothing of the sort. But Gideon had no idea that Bill had revisited the twins during a sock puppet show, or that they had discovered and disbanded a secret society in Gravity Falls that erased people's memories, or that Stan had been arrested for creating a doomsday device. Worst of all, though, he had no idea the author of the journals was currently living with Stan. He wanted to get out of this jail cell and get back in the game. But how to do that…

Outside the tiny window, through the small bars, Gideon saw the woods. The sun hadn't begun to rise yet, but he could still make out the pine trees in the distance, which only reminded him of Dipper and that foolish hat. He was also reminded of what sort of supernatural beings could be lurking somewhere deep down there. The things he'd seen in the journal weren't just drawings made by a mysterious author; they were real and somewhere in this town.

A bright flashing blue light distracts Gideon from his thoughts. It catches his attention and he perks up. He could barely make out a shape forming in the grass and flashing a faint turquoise color not too far away. His mind began to spin.

"No way…" He whispered to himself. "Could it be?"

Out of the ground rose the shape of a triangle wearing nothing but a top hat and a bowtie.

"Bill Cipher," Gideon whispered. The familiar figure made eye contact with him, and flew over to the little window, but got low enough so only his eye showed, as to not be seen by the other jailers.

They had a conversation in hushed whispers.

"Bill! What are you doing here! You failed me and I want nothing to do with you any longer."

"Slow down, pentagram, I'm here because I know where you and I may be able to get something we lost…"

Gideon was interested. "Keep talking,"

"Here's my plan: I can break you out of this jail cell by turning you into a ghost temporarily. You'll be able to fly easily through these walls, that part is simple. But, I'm here to tell you that while I was in Stan's mind, I saw a memory of him, the fat one, and the two kids falling through the pit that the code to the safe fell into."

"What? They fell in and came out? How?" Gideon asked.

"Well, in the memory I saw that when they came out of the pit, all of them came right back out the top."

Suddenly, Lil Gideon's eyes widened. He knew what this meant.

"If the Pines came right out the top of the pit…"

Bill finished, "Then the code to the safe came out the same way."


End file.
